The invention relates to a dialysis seating unit to support a dialysis patient during blood dialysis treatment. More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable seating unit to accommodate patients of different sizes.
Dialysis patients must frequently have blood treatment that involves sitting for extended lengths of time, about four hours for example. Dialysis patients also cover a broad range of age and physical size. Seating that does not accommodate the dialysis patient will result in fidgeting and continuing shifting by the patient to find a comfortable position. Further, skin irritations and sores may actually develop by use of a chair or the like that does not properly accommodate the patient. Thus, accommodating the dialysis patient with a comfortable seating unit is of significant concern.